Many commercial establishments use light fixtures mounted to a power pole since the pole provides both communication and power wiring, and a convenient place for supporting the light fixture. For example, stores with check out registers require a power pole for supplying the communication and power wiring to the register as well as a register light to indicate when the register is open, closed, or assistance is required.
However, conventional register lights can be difficult to mount directly on the power pole, particularly after the power pole has been installed, and difficult to vertically adjust as desired. For example, some conventional register lights must be disassembled then reassembled on the power pole, thereby requiring many steps to mount the register light. This can also result in a less aesthetically pleasing light due to the appearance of multiple parts assembled together. Also, several additional parts are often required to mount the register light.
Conventional register lights are often difficult to manufacture, expensive to make, and difficult to view from certain angles in a retail establishment.
Examples of conventional register lights and light fixtures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,204 to Mullally et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984 to Molinaroli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,495 to Buser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,945 to Ullman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,909 to Scholz et al.; the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated.